1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to an air compressor having a stable configuration for stably supporting rotatable members, and for allowing a driving motor to be supported on or attached onto a supporting base at different positions, and for allowing the driving motor to be stably coupled to the cylinder housing with a solid supporting base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air compressors comprise a cylinder attached or secured to a base and having a piston slidably disposed therein, and a motor secured to the base and coupled to the piston of the cylinder for actuating or driving the piston of the cylinder in reciprocating action.
The applicant has developed various kinds of typical air compressors, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,163 to Chou, which may also comprise a motor coupled to a piston of a cylinder with an eccentric member, and the eccentric member will be rotated in a great speed by the motor, in order to drive the cylinders. However, the motor may be attached to a supporting base at a predetermined position only, but may not be attached to the other portions on the supporting base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,928 to Chou discloses another typical air compressor which comprise two motors to be selectively attached to a supporting base at two different positions, to allow two motors of different driving strengths to be selectively attached onto the supporting base, for driving the piston of the cylinder at different rate or speed.
Normally, the piston of the cylinder will be drive in a great speed by the motor via an eccentric member, such that the eccentric members are required to be smoothly secured or supported on the base, and are required to be prevented from being swung or vibrated relative to the supporting base.
However, the cylinder housing is required to be attached onto the supporting base, and the motors are also required to be attached onto the supporting base selectively, such that the coupling between the motors and the cylinder housing may have a good chance to become loose, and such that the motor may have a good chance to swing or vibrate relative to the supporting base.
Furthermore, the typical air compressors may not be used to easily couple to various kinds of facilities that require pressurized air supplied thereto.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressors.